


love is a gun in your hand

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It feels like it’s been a long time since Charlotte’s seen Becky, and even longer since they were even the slightest bit cordial towards each other, but that doesn’t mean that Charlotte isn’t going to try. They’re not rivals now and there’s no chance of them being so for a year, so why not?</i>
</p>
<p>Written for prompt #8 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a gun in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> set any time reasonably soon after charlotte lost the title, i guess (very late july/early august 2016).
> 
> prompt #8:  
>  _their heart grew cold  
>  they let their wings down_

It feels like it’s been a long time since Charlotte’s seen Becky, and even longer since they were even the slightest bit cordial towards each other, but that doesn’t mean that Charlotte isn’t going to try. They’re not rivals now and there’s no chance of them being so for a year, so why not? Becky forgives. Sometimes, she even manages to forget, which is more than Charlotte could ever say about herself. The next time she comes across Becky is backstage, and she’s sitting alone, so here’s Charlotte’s chance.

Becky’s on her phone, music blaring in her ears at a volume that can hardly be healthy. Even if she won’t be able to hear, Charlotte knows her opener has to be something neutral, something casual, so she walks over and simply says, “How’s Smackdown?”

Becky lifts her head and pushes her headphones to her shoulders after pausing the music. Her eyes seem to darken when she realises who’s in front of her.

“Why are you even talking to me?” she asks. It’s snappish, so unlike her that Charlotte can’t help but let the cool demeanour slip a little with a frown.

Charlotte clears her throat.

“Now that we’re on different shows, we’re not competing with each other anymore, so I thought–”

“So you thought what?” Becky spits out, the words so ferocious that it’s really quite alarming. “That you could come over here and walk all over me again?”

“I wanted to–” Charlotte tries again, but Becky shaking her head, firm, is enough to make her stop mid-sentence.

“I don’t think that whatever you’re going to say will even be a real apology, but even if it were, I can’t forgive you, Charlotte. I can’t and I’m not going to. Not after you hurt me like that.”

“You took Sasha back.” It’s true. Becky has to admit that. There’s no way that she can’t.

“I did,” Becky agrees, “but that was different. I wasn’t _in love_ with Sasha. I wasn’t under the impression that she loved me back. Not like with you.”

Charlotte furrows her eyebrows. Becky believes that Charlotte never really loved her? _What?_ That was all – that was all _real_ , and even if it’s passed now, Charlotte doesn’t know how Becky can even think it wasn’t genuine.

“Of course I loved you,” she says, and even though it’s nothing but the truth, Becky’s shaking her head again, disbelieving.

“You say that, but all you ever did was prove that you didn’t. You loved some metal and leather more than you did me, and now that you’ve lost it… you think you can come crawling back to me. You think that you can get right back to _using_ me again, that we can just suddenly restart everything we had. Everything I _thought_ we had.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for. I was just hoping that maybe we could at least be friends again, like–”

“We can’t. You should know that.”

There’s a pause, just the two of them looking at each other. Becky’s eyes are harder than Charlotte’s ever seen them, even in the ring.

“Go find Dana,” Becky says, so abruptly that it makes Charlotte blink. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled that she might even get some of your attention for once now you don’t have a title taking up all of it.”

Charlotte swallows and does so without another word. She can’t listen to this: it isn’t right, it just isn’t _Becky_. Becky will have to come around, she knows it. She can’t have miscalculated, it was just – just a misstep. Just like losing the title was.


End file.
